Poisoned
by missbritt321
Summary: Late one night the Inuyasha gang was asleep,about midmorning something comes out,captures and poisons Kagome. Will the Inuyasha gang save her in time?


I don't own inuyashsa

"Speaking" /thoughts/

Poisoned

Ch 1

The Inuyasha gang had gone to sleep after a along day of walking trying to find some jewel sharts. The fire was dancing on their faces in the quite night, Inuyasha awoke to an uneasy feeling but couldn't tell what it was because he was human so he went back to sleep.

About mid-morning red eyes started to appear around the camp, slowly a youkai came out of the bushes and walked over to a young miko sleeping peacefully. The youkai looked around the camp to see if anyone was awake, no one was. The youkai slowly grabbed the miko around the waist. The girl woke up feeling she was being moved. She looked around and found she was in some things arms.

Kagome screamed for Inuyasha as the youkai ran off, the others awoke to the scream and saw their friend being carried south by the spider-head leader followed by its followers.

"Lets go we have to hurry!" growled Inuyasha as the gang got on kilala

When they got to the spot where Kagome was Kilala landed and they all got off. The gang saw Kagome in a web connected to the surrounding trees. The miko looked like she has been poisoned because she was pail and just hung there with her head down and barliy open eyes looking at them for help.

"Sango, Miroku keep the youkais busy I'll get Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he pointed to the coming youkais. The couple looked at each other and nodded then went off, as did Shippo and Kilala.

As Inuyasha neared Kagome he unshielded the tegsiga and threw the fang at the web, Kagome fell into the hanyous arms as he ran to catch her and the fang. The hanyou ran to the other to inform them that he had Kagome and ran off to a safe enough place.

Inuyasha was about three miles from the spider-heads and he set Kagome down in an open place in the forest. About five minutes later the others rode in on Kilala and then ran over to the couple.

"How Kagome is she going to be alright?" asked a very worried kitsune

Before Inuyasha hit the poor kit Kagome said "It's …ok I'm fine really" she said weakly pushing each word out, and smiling to re- assure them. Kagome winched in pain and looked down to her left side and saw a blood stained shirt there. Every one looked as she winched and followed her gaze to the shirt.

"Sango get water, Miroku herbs, Shippo, Kiala wood now!" said Inuyasha

They did as the hanyou told them and went off. Inuyasha looked at Kagomes shirt then took off his haori and put it around the miko to keep her warm, he then tore of the left sleve of his yokata and said "Kagome I'm going to put this on the wound ok?" Kagome managed a smile and nodded her head a little giving him permission. He neald down beside her and lifted the shirt from the wound were the spider-head had bitten and poisoned her.

He slowly put the sleve around her as not to make it hurt more, but it did. Kagome scrunched up her face in pain but didn't say anything.

"gome ne " said Inuyasha as he finished the tie.

Slap Inuyasha removes his hand and finds a deflated Miyoga in his hand. " Hey Miyoga can you get the poison out?" asked Inuyasha looking at the flea. "Gome ne lord Inuyasha I cant get the poison out without taking at least a third of her blood, and by the smell of it she's already lost a lot. There was silence for a few moments the kagome called Inuyasha's name and Miyoga left.

"What is it Kagome?" asked a worried hanyou

"I'm cold" Kagome said in more of a weak voice. Inuyasha then leaned over Kagome and put his left hand to her forehead. Kagome's temperature was very high and she had broken into a cold sweat. Inuyasha pulled his hand back and looked Kagome in the eyes /I hope the others get back soon/he though as he saw the miko shiver.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and went over to a near by tree, sat down with his back to the trunk and Kagomes back to his chest. Inuyasha rapped his arms around the miko's waist and asked "warmer?" "Un much better"

AN)hey I hope you like it so far tell me how you like it or hate it ok you can e-mail me or review either one I at least want five reviews before I post the next ch ok well I hope you liked it;)


End file.
